Disgea Grimm- a peculiar tale
by Senpai-chan xwx
Summary: Disgea Grimm wasn't your average rebel. Friends with Sparrow Hood- son of Robin Hood- and Cerise Hood- daughter of Red Riding Hood. Follow Disgea through her years at Ever After High, and see if the others can unlock Disgea's big secret.
1. Chapter 1

Disgea was not like most girls in Ever After, even by rebel standers. No one actually knew her last name. She had wild, poofy brown hair with a streak of white in it, kept away from her face with a clip, which also kept her poofy hair tamed. She was as white as a sheet. She had crystal blue eyes. She was classified as a rebel, but she didn't have to be. As a female Grimm, once she was 18 she could choose her story. For example, in the story of Robin Hood Robin and Maid Marian get married. Thus Sparrow was born. But there is no new Maid Marian. When she is 18 she could choose to fill in that spot.

-First day, first year-

Disgea stood at the gates of Ever After High. She wore a black turtleneck with long sleeves. She also wore jeans and chunky black boots. She also wore black makeup. She sighed. She was entering the biggest hellhole to ever exist. She trudged inside, her chest of books in tow. Everywhere she looked was a popular blonde, the worst enemy of Disgea.

"Hi." A voice said from behind her. Disgea wished she had a dagger. She turned, knowing who was behind her. Apple White. Her worst enemy. She supposed that Apple couldn't tell it was her. "My name is Apple. Apple White, daughter of Snow White."

"I know who you are Apple. And you know me." Disgea responded in her crystal sounding voice. Everyone in the hallway went silent.

"I do? You don't look familiar. Whats your name?" Apple sweetly replied.

Disgea smirked. "Surely you didn't forget dear old Disgea, now have you?" Disgea said, sarcastically. Apple went even paler than her natural skin tone, which was pretty pale.

"You!?" Apple yelled.

"That's what I thought." Disgea replied. Disgea walked off, leaving Apple dumbfounded behind. Just as she reached the Rebel common room, somebody talked to her.

"Hey. I heard you gave Apple a beat down today." Disgea turned to see Sparrow Hood, a good friend of hers.

"You wouldn't say that if you knew it was me." Disgea remarked.

"Sorry if I sound rude, but who are you?" Sparrow asked. Knowing she would trigger memories, she gave her typical insult.

"What're you, fucking stupid? Did you forget your brain somewhere?" Disgea teased, using the joke she used whenever she saw him, which happened when they first met, for Sparrow stuttered like an idiot.

"Disgea!? Man, you've changed quite a bit." Sparrow remarked. Disgea snorted.

"So I've been told by Apple. And yes, I gave Apple a beat down so severe it gave the normal bullies a run for their money." Disgea joked. Sparrow laughed.

"What are your classes. I'd feel better if I had at least SOME classes with my friends, and none of the Merry Men have classes with me." Sparrow questioned.

"Those dushbags? The ones who won't let me join because I'm a girl?" Disgea questioned. She took out her schedule

"Um, home evilnomics, beast training and care, history of evil spells, spells hexes and general witchery, grimmnastics, muse-ic . You?" Disgea asked.

"The exact same." Sparrow replies, grinning. Disgea smiled. It was nice to have a friend in a class with her. After all, things didn't often in her favor. In fact, fate seemed to hate her very existence. But she didn't mind. She didn't particularly like fate either. Fate always stuck its nose in where she least wanted it and screwed things up. It was like wrecking things was fates favorite thing to do. Especially to Disgea. And fate stuck in again.

"Hey there. Heard you terrified Apple today. That makes you an ace in my book. I'm Raven, by the way. Raven Queen." Raven says.

"I guess I'm that one exception." Disgea responds. "You can't have forgotten dear old Disgea." Raven went pale. But just then Disgea's friend Cerise Hood entered the common room and sat down next to her.

"Hey Disgea." Cerise said. Disgea slightly bowed her head in greeting to Cerise.

"Cerise. I'm surprised you could tell it was me."

"There were some clues. One, you terrified the living daylights out of Apple. Two, you did the same to Raven here. Three, only you and I have a white streak in their hair. Four, you were talking to Sparrow. Once I pieced it together, I could tell it was you." Cerise replied and shrugged her shoulders.

"And that is why everyone thinks your a freak Cerise." Disgea responds. Cerise giggles.

"Good point."

-Third day, first year-

Disgea tramped down the dorm stairs in a black tank top, black leggings, her hair clipped back, black makeup, and heavy black boots.

"You seem angry today." Sparrow commented. She looked up at him.

"I hate mornings." Disgea replied. Sparrow laughed.

"I can tell." He replied before leaving with her.

"So, hows the band?" Disgea asks.

"Eh, it's been okay. Still not thrilled that were friends." Sparrow responded.

''Go figure." She said. As she left with Sparrow and Cerise she began to feel an even stronger bond between the three of them. After all, they where each others best friends.

At lunch the Merry Men, minus Sparrow, approached Disgea and Cerise.

"Yes? Something you would like to say?" Disgea said. The Merry Men opened their mouths, but Sparrow walked in. The Merry Men bolted to their seats. "Well, that was easy. I didn't have to waste a perfectly good insult on them. Hey Sparrow." Disgea said. Cerise waved.

"Honestly, what's their problem with you?" Sparrow muttered.

"Probably because I'm a girl. They think because were friends that you'll date me and ditch the band." Disgea replied.

"Is that there problem?" Sparrow mumbled. "What made them think I would ditch the band?" Sparrow said. Disgea shrugged her shoulders.

"Well, I gotta go. See you around." Cerise mumbled.

"See ya Cerise." Disgea and Sparrow say. Cerise bolts out of the cafeteria.

"And away she goes." Disgea mumbles. "So, how goes your vocal and guitar lessons? Any people sign up for it?" Disgea asks. Sparrow shakes his head.

"Everyone goes to Raven." Sparrow replies.

"I could help to get some people and cut down on your competition. I can also do lessons." Disgea replies.

"Really!? Thanks Disgea." Sparrow says smiling. Disgea smiles back.

"No problem. Anything for a friend." She replies. "About that plan..."

-Later-

Disgea met up with Blondie.

"Hello Blondie. I'm here, as I promised." Disgea said.

"Oh, hi Disgea. So, you say that you have something on Raven and Apple?" Blondie asks. Disgea nods and explains all that those two did to her in middle school. Blondie nods every couple of seconds, hastily scribbling down everything. "This'll make a great report for my MirrorCast. Thanks Disgea." Blondie says. Disgea nods.

-The next day-

Disgea and Sparrow were waiting for Blondie's daily MirrorCast. Disgea wore a tight fitting black shirt-over which she wore a black cardigan- and tight black jeans and her boots. Then, Blondie's MirrorCast began and it played everywhere.

"I just got a hot tip from a student. Everyone thinks they know Apple White and Raven Queen, right? But apparently they're not what they seem. The student I got this from information said this happened in middle school.-" Blondie's voice droned. As the MirrorCast came to a close, all the students gasped and looked horrified at the truth of Apple and Raven. Disgea smirk at Sparrow. Sparrow looks surprised at the information of the report, but smirked back. In the hall Sparrow leaned over Disgea.

"Why didn't you tell me this when this happened? We've always been as thick as thieves." Sparrow whispers. Disgea looks up at him.

"Because I was helping you with your grades, and I couldn't have you get sidetracked. Remember, without my help you would have failed that year." Disgea replies. Sparrow ponders for a moment.

"You do make a point. Besides, I probably would have 'accidentally' killed them." Sparrow replied, using air quotes to emphasize his point.

 **Sorry for short chapter, but I really wanted to get this out.**


	2. Update

Sorry for not updating guys. I'm trying to come up with a song for Disgea to sing, but I can't think of anything good. (It doesn't help I don't listen too modern music.) I want it to be a very moving song. If any of you have any suggestions, please message me. Also, I just want to let everyone know that I don't get the time to update very often so I have no idea when this next chapter will be out. Thanks for your patience!


End file.
